Chase VS Dustin: The Story of Two Rivals
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Chase Davenport and Dustin Green. They were the worst of enemies. And their rivalry continued to brew on until Rose and Bree came into the picture. But what was Chase and Dustin's rivalry like? And what about their friendship now? Are they true best friends or just frenemies? Well, Rose and Bree are curious about it and they're going to ask their boyfriends and find out...
1. Chapter 1: The Cafeteria Incident

**-A blonde haired teenage girl is sitting in a giant brown chair in a library. The fireplace behind her partially lights up the otherwise dark room. She looks up from her book and notices she's not the only one in the library- **

**Oh hello there. You must be here for a story, I assume? Well, lucky for you, I've got one right here. My name is Stella and PurpleNicole531 hired me to narrate her stories, so here I am in this dusty old library (Seriously? Does nobody clean in here?) reading stories to people. (Oh how I just love my job! This is just great! Note the sarcasm.) **

**Ahem?**

**I mean I love being a narrator! Remind me to thank PurpleNicole531 for hiring me to do this all day, everyday with no breaks whatsoever. Really. I never leave this chair. My mouth becomes dry from all the reading I do in here. I never get a glass of water. Ever. It's just awesome. **

**Excuse me? There's a glass of water on the table right beside you!**

**Oh? I never noticed that before. Oh well, thanks! Should I stop my unnecessary banter and start the story now? **

**Yes. **

**Okay, okay! I'm on it! Stop pressuring me!**

**Stella…**

**I'm on it! Just leave, won't you?!**

**Alright, alright, I'm leaving. –Door slams shut- **

**Ugh…finally. Anyways, let the story-telling begin!**

**Our story for today is about two teenage boys who were rivals. They'd do anything to ruin each other's lives just because of how much they despised each other. It didn't help when their sisters came into the scene either. Rose, Dustin's sister, liked Chase and Chase liked Rose. Chase noticed that Dustin had a crush on his sister, Bree. This didn't set well with Chase at all. It's understandable. How would you feel if your worst enemy fell for your sister and vice-versa? Yeah…not so great. Anyways, this story is about those two boys, before they became the best of friends, they were the worst of enemies. **

**Without further ado, I present Chase VS. Dustin: The Story of Two Rivals. Enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Chase VS. Dustin: The Story of Two Rivals

Chapter One: The Cafeteria Incident

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon. Dustin and Bree were sitting on the bench in the park, holding hands and admiring the scenery.

"So, you never did tell me about when you and Chase hated each other's guts." Bree replied.

Dustin looked at his girlfriend. "Seriously? I thought you already knew. You were there after all."

Bree grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm and continued to shake him. "I wasn't there the whole time. Come on! Tell me! I want to know when you disliked my brother!"

Dustin felt like his arm was going to come out of its socket. Man, Bree had quite the grip! He immediately took ahold of Bree's shoulders and stopped her from shaking him until his head popped off. "Okay! Stop! I'll tell you!"

A sly smile spread across Bree's lips. "Great. I'm listening."

Dustin sighed. "It all began due to an incident in the cafeteria…"

**-Lab Rats- **

"I can't believe Mr. Davenport is making us clean his lab equipment." Rose muttered as she scraped some gum out from under Leo's Mission Specialist desk. "Seriously? How is there gum under here?"

"I think that was Adam's doing." Chase remarked. "It annoys Leo to the hilt, but yet he still does it."

"Ew! This one has a tooth in it!" Rose screamed, getting out from under the desk. "Ow!" Rose rubbed her now sore head. "I hate this!"

Chase looked at the piece of gum. "That's not a real tooth." He stated, picking it out of the gum and showing it to Rose, who winced in disgust. "It's fake."

"Ah! A fake tooth!"

Chase laughed. "You're afraid of a fake tooth?"

Rose crossed her arms. "Yes! Thank my brother for that."

Chase shrugged and proceeded to throw the tooth away in a trash bag he and Rose had for tossing any kind of garbage they'd find while cleaning.

"Speaking of my brother, you two were quite the enemies." Rose replied.

"So? We aren't anymore." Chase stated, scraping off more gum while Rose watched from afar.

"Right. You're the best of friends now!" She exclaimed. "Still…"

"Still what?"

"I wanna know what it was like when you two weren't the best of friends."

Chase raised his eyebrow. "You don't already know? I thought you were involved in our rivalry."

Rose smirked. "Not all of it."

Chase looked at his girlfriend. "You want me to tell you, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…we weren't always enemies. In fact, we hardly knew each other. That all changed one day when there was an incident in the cafeteria."

**-Lab Rats- **

_"__The Cafeteria Incident" _

_Chase was walking toward the table where his siblings were at, lunch tray in hand. It looked like nothing could go wrong, right? Unfortunately, something did go wrong. _

_While walking past the football players' table, Trent stuck his foot out and Chase tripped, sending his lunch tray and the contents on it flying into one of the football players. Did you guess correctly? Yup, that football player was Dustin. _

_A spaghetti-splattered Dustin stood up and glared at Chase. He wiped some tomato sauce off his face. "What was that for, nerd?!" _

_Chase backed away. "It wasn't my fault! I tripped and-"_

_Dustin cut him off. "I don't want any of your lame excuses! You did that on purpose!" _

_"__No, I didn't." _

_"__Yes, you did!" Dustin grabbed onto Chase's shirt. "And you're going to pay for it!" _

_By this time, everyone in the cafeteria had their attention on Chase Davenport and Dustin Green. The football players were yelling at Dustin to beat Chase up. Chase's siblings were just sitting there, shock plastered on their faces. Finally, someone made a move. _

_"__Bree! What do you think you're doing?!" Leo watched as his sister got up from her seat. _

_Bree looked at Leo. "We gotta do something! We can't just sit here and watch our brother get beaten up by some football player!" _

_"__Why not?" Adam asked, clueless. _

_Bree stared hard at Adam. "Because we're better than that. We gotta help him!" _

_"__Bree, no! You'll just make it worse!" Leo tried convincing his sister to not get involved. _

_"__Leo I-"_

_"__Ooh!" _

_"__Chase!" _

_"__That will teach ya to mess with me, nerd!" _

_Chase was standing there covered from head to toe in chocolate pudding. _

_"__At least Spike didn't come out." Adam remarked. _

_Now Dustin was covered from head to toe in chocolate pudding. _

_"__How did you like that fruit fly?" _

_"__Guess I spoke too soon." _

_Leo and Bree gave Adam a look. "You think?"_

_Dustin looked at Spike both shocked and confused. "Dude, what is wrong with you?" Multiple football players, including Trent, grabbed some napkins and began cleaning the pudding and spaghetti off of Dustin. _

_The Commando App disengaged and Chase stood there, unaware of everything that just happened. _

_"__What happened?" _

_Dustin had a look of disbelief on his face. "You don't remember? How could you not remember? You just dumped pudding on me!" _

_Chase looked at his siblings pleadingly. "Help me!" He mouthed. _

_Adam, Bree, and Leo took immediate action. They ran over to their brother and dragged him out of the cafeteria, leaving everybody mind-boggled by what just occurred. _

**-Lab Rats- **

"Oh…now I remember that!" Bree realized. "You did look cute with tomato sauce on your face." She teased.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Now I know that was Spike, Chase's Commando App. Not a nice fella, is he?"

Bree shook her head. "Nope, not at all. Kind of have to watch out when he comes around."

Dustin nodded. "Thanks. I'll make a note of that now."

"So, getting splattered with spaghetti and pudding was what started your rivalry? That seems like such a silly reason to hold a grudge against somebody. It was an accident after all!" Bree exclaimed.

"I'll admit that was very immature and childish of me. Believe me, I regret it." Dustin explained.

Bree smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "I still love you for it. Got any more tales to tell?"

"Really? Shouldn't we be getting back home now? The others might be wondering where we are." Dustin stated.

Bree scoffed. "The others can wait. I want to hear more Dase!"

"Dase?"

"Yeah, that's your rivalry ship name!"

"Okay…I just threw up in my mouth a little."

**-Lab Rats- **

"My brother is so immature." Rose commented, dusting off Mr. Davenport's gravity belt.

"Don't you mean was?" Chase asked, scrubbing the outside of the capsules.

"He watches a pony cartoon. Do you consider that not immature?"

"Okay, I concur." Chase replied.

"Hey! I just got a great idea!" Rose exclaimed.

"And what is the great idea in that amazing head of yours?" Chase asked with a smirk.

"How do you like Chustin for your ship name?" Rose suggested.

Chase's eyes went wide. "What?! No way!"

Rose held her feather duster defensively. "Don't make me dust you!"

"And don't make me scrub you!" Chase shot back.

"Oh…it's on!"

The two were then all out in a dusting-scrubbing battle. No one knows who won, but Mr. Davenport came in afterwards to see his son covered in feathers and his girlfriend with soap all over herself. Both were lying on the floor exhausted.

"Should I even ask?"

"Ugh…I was the winner!" Rose protested.

"No, I was! I used up all my soap on you!" Chase retorted.

"Look at my feather duster! There's no feathers left on it! You might as well just call it a duster!"

"Okay…I'm just going to go now." Mr. Davenport said, walking back into the elevator.

**End of Chapter One. **

**Did you like the story? I hope so because I'm not getting paid for this job. Yet I love it so much. (Not really.) Oh and don't worry, PurpleNicole531 has informed me that this is not a one-shot story; there will be more chapters. At least five. Maybe more. If any of you readers have good ideas for the story, don't hesitate to shout them out! You never know if PurpleNicole531 will use them in her story! Anyways, thank you all for coming to read and I'll be on my way now. How sad. I was just getting used to this place. (Oh yay! Finally, I can get out of this boring library. Woo-hoo!)**

**You do realize I can hear you, right?**

**Oh gooey-gumdrops! Ah well, see ya next time readers! If you don't come to the next chapter, that's totally fine with me. (I would actually love it if you didn't come because then I can have the whole day off!)**

**I really should consider hiring a different narrator…**

**-Stella, the Narrator (with PurpleNicole531) **


	2. Chapter 2: Crash, Boom, Bang!

**Well, hello again readers! Welcome back to the story. Today we will be reading Chapter Two: Crash, Boom, Bang! **

**-Opens up book and begins reading- Once upon a time, there was a little cottage in the woods…wait a minute! **

**-Closes book and grabs another one- Whoops! Wrong book! My bad! Ah, here we go. Shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

Chapter Two: Crash, Boom, Bang!

"So…you were just about to tell me more?"

"It's getting late. Haven't you had enough?"

"Nope!"

"Ah…alright. One more. But that's it! We're going back after, okay?"

Bree grinned. "Okay!"

Dustin looked off into the distance as Bree followed his gaze. "If you thought getting dumped with pudding and spaghetti was bad, wait until you hear what happened next…"

**-Lab Rats- **

"Finally!" Rose wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. "We're done!"

"I can't believe we cleaned the whole lab." Chase stated. "You know you could've used your super speed, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't want to always rely on my bionics to get things done. No matter how easier and efficient it might be."

"Well, at least we're done. We can do anything we want now. What do you want to do?" Chase asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Hmm…get a snack? All that work sure made me hungry!"

Chase laughed. "Sure. Let's go upstairs and eat." He walked into the elevator with Rose right behind.

Chase and Rose waited as the elevator went up. Suddenly, they stopped abruptly. Rose looked at her boyfriend worriedly. "What happened? Why did we stop?"

"We're stuck." Chase said bluntly. He observed the controls and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Great! The second time I get stuck in an elevator…" Rose muttered, crossing her arms.

"Now I know how Leo felt when he was stuck with Principal Perry." Chase replied. "The buttons work, but we aren't moving. Hmm…"

"Blew a fuse?" Rose suggested.

Chase nodded. "Must be."

"Isn't there some emergency exit or something?"

"We can climb up." Chase said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Awesome! Here, help me up." Rose proceeded to get onto Chase and reach the ceiling.

"Hey! Watch the face!"

"Sorry! Ah, I got it! AHH! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"What?" Chase looked up at his girlfriend. "What is it?"

"Get me down!" Rose yelled again.

Chase sighed and helped Rose get down. She had a horrified look on her face.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I saw…a dead rat. I'm officially scarred for life." Rose replied, shaking.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's move onto Plan B."

"And what is that?"

"I'll call Mr. Davenport and see if he can get the elevator working again." Chase reached into the pocket of his jeans. He then started shaking his legs and panicking as he searched for his phone. "Phone…phone…where's my phone?!"

"You left it in the lab." Rose explained. "Are you done shaking it up?"

"Do you have your phone?" Chase asked.

"Hmm…I think so." Rose stated, putting her hand in the pocket of her sweater and pulling out a phone. "Oh wonderful…"

"What? Dead battery?" Chase asked

"No." Rose said. "This is not my phone. This is Dustin's! That must mean he has mine!"

"Really? That's Dustin's?" Chase looked at the phone.

"Who else has a picture of Bree as their wallpaper?" Rose asked.

"I have a picture of you as my wallpaper."

"Thanks for the fun fact. That's very helpful in our current situation." Rose replied, sarcastically.

Chase shrugged.

Rose began dialing Mr. Davenport's number. "I'll call him and tell him what's up." She said.

_"__Hello?" _

"Mr. Davenport, we need your help!"

_"__Rose? What are you doing with Dustin's phone?"_

"Accidental switcheroo. Listen, Chase and I are trapped in the elevator. Think you can help us?"

_"__I don't know. I'm at a Davenport Industries convention right now."_

"Oh great! Who's going to help us now?"

_"__Hang tight. I'll send someone for you."_

Rose looked at the phone as Mr. Davenport hung up.

"So? Is he coming?" Chase asked.

"No, he's at a convention so he can't come. But he is sending back-up." Rose answered.

"I wonder who that could be…"

"No idea. But if it gets us out of this elevator, I'm totally fine with whatever back-up is coming."

**-Lab Rats- **

Meanwhile…in a different part of the house…

"Relax, Donnie! I'll get the kids out of there safe and sound. It was only one time!" Douglas said, hanging up the phone. He then grabbed a tool belt and put it around his waist. "Great...time to pull out the tool belt again. I just hope I don't blow anything or anybody up. I still can't live that one down." He then left to save Chase and Rose.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Can't breath…walls closing in…gonna die…we're all gonna die!" Rose exclaimed as she sat in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"I hate to be a wet blanket, but we're being saved by Douglas." Chase stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Mr. Davenport just sent a text to Dustin's phone stating and I quote: "Douglas is getting his tool belt and will be rescuing you two. Good luck." Chase read the text on the phone.

Rose began rocking back and forth again. "We're gonna die…we're gonna die!"

"Is there anything that will calm you down so you stop rocking back and forth and mumbling 'We're gonna die! We're gonna die!'" Chase asked.

Rose smiled. "Well…giving me another Chustin story might help…"

Chase frowned. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ugh…fine." He sat down next to Rose. "After the pudding, spaghetti incident in the cafeteria, Dustin vowed he was going to get revenge…"

**-Lab Rats- **

_"__Crash, Boom, Bang!"_

_Chase let out a yawn as he walked toward his locker to get his math homework. It had been a long day of school so far for the bionic, mostly because of Dustin. The football player still was upset about what happened in the cafeteria the other day and no matter how many times Chase would apologize, he wouldn't forgive him. The two were not on good terms with each other. Chase didn't know if they ever would be. _

_Chase entered his locker combination and opened the door to come in contact with a red boxer glove. He fell onto the floor and held his nose, hoping it wasn't broken. _

_"__Haha!"_

_Chase turned his head to see Dustin laughing in the hallway. "Dustin?!"_

_"__Nice job avoiding that one, nerd! You're so weak!"_

_Chase looked at his nemesis in disbelief. Seriously? If he knew he was talking to a bionic superhuman who trained for missions, he wouldn't be laughing now, would he?_

_Chase stood up and glared at Dustin. "I'm not weak."_

_"__Sure you aren't." Dustin laughed again. "I highly doubt that."_

_Chase felt Spike resurfacing, but he knew he had to keep his cool. He didn't need to cause another scene. _

_"__I'm not weak." Chase said again through gritted teeth. _

_"__You're not weak?" Dustin repeated. "Ha! That's really funny!" _

_Chase felt his anger boiling. Without realizing it, he grabbed onto Dustin's arm and flipped him onto the hard floor. Dustin groaned in pain as Chase looked down at him. _

_"__Still think I'm weak, Dustin?" He asked. _

_"__The nerd knows karate? Didn't see that coming." Dustin replied. _

_Chase smirked. "That's what I thought." _

_"__How? You're weak!" Dustin couldn't get over the fact Chase wasn't the puny nerd he thought he was. _

_"__Don't judge a book by its cover." Chase stated. "Oh and never, ever underestimate your opponent." He held his hand out for Dustin to grab. Dustin stared at it shocked, but took ahold of Chase's hand. He was then pulled up off the floor._

_"__Why did you help me up? You could've left me lying there." _

_Chase frowned. "I could've, but I didn't. You know why?"_

_"__Why?" _

_"__Because I'm nicer than that. And fair is fair. That was payback for knocking me to the ground with your lame boxer glove." Chase explained. _

_"__Who are you?" Dustin asked as if Chase was a stranger to him. Maybe he was. He had never seen that side of Chase before. Until now. _

_Chase put his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He grinned. "I'm Chase Davenport. Smartest person in the world. Considered a nerd by you and most of the school. But…I'm much more than that. If only you knew, but you don't."_

_"__What are you saying?" Dustin asked, clueless. "You have a double life? You're a nerd by day and secret spy by night?"_

_Chase chuckled. "Something like that. But you're close!" He then walked out the doors of the school, leaving Dustin scratching his head in deep thought. _

_"__What did he mean? He's just a nerd! And my enemy…but at the same time, something totally different." _

**-Lab Rats- **

"Now I know what Chase was talking about." Dustin stated. "He's a bionic superhuman who goes on missions."

"Yeah," Bree said, snuggling up closer to her boyfriend. "But so are you." She pointed a finger at his chest.

Dustin frowned. "Hardly…"

Bree gaped. "Hardly?! Hardly my butt!"

Dustin smiled. "Okay, so I am a bionic superhuman who goes on missions. Not that I am good at it…"

"You are." Bree pressured. "Don't think you aren't. How many times have you saved Rose from danger?"

"A lot…I actually have lost count." Dustin responded. "That's just me being the protective older brother I am though."

Bree raised her eyebrow. "And Adam and Chase aren't to me? We worry about each other on missions all the time. And we protect each other. That's what makes us a team. We care about each other."

Dustin smiled. "You're right, Bree. Thanks."

Bree nodded. "So, how about we walk home now?"

"Sure. I am curious as to what Rose and Chase are doing right now." Dustin replied.

Bree got up from the park bench. "Well, let's go and find out."

Dustin stood up and grabbed onto Bree's hand. "Let's." The two then walked out of the park and on their way toward the Davenport mansion.

**-Lab Rats- **

"So hungry…" Rose groaned as she was sprawled on the floor of the elevator. Chase was standing beside her, rolling his eyes.

"We've only been in here for fifteen minutes." He stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's too long…" Rose complained. "I need food…"

"Let's see…I may have a breakfast bar in my pocket." Chase began to search and pull out multiple trinkets from his pocket. "I got two nickels, a nine-volt battery, a bobby pin, and what I think is a raisin?"

"I want the raisin."

"Are you sure? I'm not even sure it's a raisin. It's covered in lint." Chase stated.

"I don't care! Gimme!" Rose grabbed the raisin from Chase's hand and stuffed it in her mouth. She then made a gagging sound and spit the 'raisin' out. "Ew! That was not a raisin!"

Chase smirked. "I warned you."

"I sure wish your awesome martial arts skills could get us out of this one…" Rose muttered.

"Well, unfortunately, it can't." Chase responded. "And who knows how long it'll take Douglas to fix the elevator."

"I will not survive any longer! I will not!" Rose cried out, overdramatically.

Chase sighed. Where was help when you needed it?

**-Lab Rats- **

"After you." Dustin gestured Bree to go into the house first.

Bree smiled. "Oh you!" She opened the door and stepped inside. "Hmm…"

"What?"

"It's unusually quiet." Bree replied. "Where is everyone?"

"No idea. Maybe the lab?" Dustin suggested.

Bree nodded. "Yeah, let's go!" She grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm and pulled him into the hallway. She then uncovered the picture frame on the wall and pushed the button underneath it. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't the elevator appearing?" Dustin asked.

"I really don't know." Bree said. "It usually works every time, but now…"

"Now we have to take the stairs. Yay." Dustin finished.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Or we can do this." She put her arm around Dustin's and super sped down into the lab.

"Easy! I get woozy!" Dustin exclaimed, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Hey kids."

"Douglas?" Bree looked at the inventor. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your brother and his girlfriend out of the elevator without blowing something up." He explained.

"And the tool belt?" Bree pointed to the said item around Douglas's waist.

"I'm setting off a new fashion trend. What do you think it's for?" Douglas responded, sarcastically.

"Wait…my sister and former arch-nemesis are stuck in the elevator?!" Dustin looked extremely concerned.

"Yes, that's what I just said. Weren't you listening?" Douglas asked, rolling his eyes.

"We have to get them out of there!" Bree piped in.

"That's exactly what I am doing! Do you people have ears?" Douglas yelled.

"Well, do it faster!" Bree exclaimed.

Suddenly, everyone turned around to see the elevator door slide open and Chase and Rose walking out.

"Dustin!"

"Rose!"

"Chase!"

"Bree!"

"Douglas!"

Everyone stared at Douglas.

"Well, nobody else was going to say it!" He stated.

"Rose, are you okay?" Dustin asked as he scanned his sister up and down.

Rose smiled. "I'm fine, but any longer in that cramped elevator and I would've keeled over."

"Overdramatic much?" Chase asked, looking at his girlfriend. Bree laughed and playfully hit her brother in the arm.

"And you didn't freak out in there at all?" She asked.

Chase smirked and crossed his arms. "Nope!" He said confidently. "I was as cool as a cucumber!"

"Right…" Bree still didn't believe it.

"I do wonder what it would've been like if Dustin was stuck in the elevator with Chase instead of me." Rose commented. "You know…since you two hate each other."

"Who says we hate each other?" Dustin asked, raising his eyebrow.

Rose and Bree both snickered.

"What?" Chase looked at the two girls confused. "What's so funny?"

**-Lab Rats- **

Ten minutes later…

Chase and Dustin are both tied up and sitting in the elevator.

"How did we not see this coming?" Dustin asked.

"I don't know…but you can't beat super speed. You just can't." Chase replied.

Rose and Bree are sitting in the lab and laughing.

"We're so clever!" Rose stated.

"We should totally do this more often!" Bree added.

"Oh yeah!" Rose agreed.

Both girls high-fived each other.

**End of Chapter Two. **

**And the end…of chapter two. –Sigh- Oh how I wish it was actually the end. But I have to keep it up because if I don't, PurpleNicole531 would tie me up and have me dangling over a pool of boiling hot lava so…I really don't have a choice. **

**Who said that?**

**You did. **

**I didn't say that. I said I'd have you be attacked by the fangirl army if you didn't keep narrating. **

**Oh…well that doesn't sound too bad.**

**Trust me, it's bad. You don't even wanna know what RissA15's fangirl army is like. They're just vicious. They're like wild animals. They're beyond bad. They're evil!**

**Oh…well then see ya next chapter! Which I'll definitely be narrating because I don't want to die! :D**

**-Stella, the Narrator (with PurpleNicole531) **


	3. Chapter 3: You Have a Crush on Who Now?

**Welcome back readers! Here is Chapter Three: You Have a Crush on Who Now? We have some guest appearances by some characters: both OCs and from the show. I'm not going to tell you who, but you'll find out!**

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

Chapter Three: You Have a Crush on Who Now?

So eventually Rose and Bree had to let their boyfriends go. They knew they couldn't keep them tied up in the elevator all day. Dustin kept complaining he had to go to the bathroom and Chase kept complaining he was getting rope burn.

So that ended with Dustin rushing to the nearest bathroom and Chase scanning his wrists for any red marks. Rose and Bree were trying their best to stifle their laughs, but they failed and were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Both Dustin and Chase were not amused.

Mr. Davenport came home later that day and learned about everything that happened. Tasha came home just a few minutes after and learned about everything that happened. Both adults were then caught up in an argument debating whether to punish the kids for their shenanigans or not punish them and let them go, agreeing that they wouldn't do something like that again.

"They were just having a little fun, Tasha. It's no big deal. Besides, everything's okay now, right?" Mr. Davenport eyed the four kids in the room.

"Right."

"Absolutely."

"There was no real danger involved."

"We're okay and everything's okay."

Mr. Davenport looked at his wife. "See?"

Tasha frowned, her arms crossed. "I don't know…do you think you can go a whole week without any chaos happening?"

"Um…sure?"

"Maybe?"

"Of course!"

"Chances are highly unlikely."

Tasha looked at her husband. "Well?"

Mr. Davenport finally gave in. "Alright, we'll punish them. You four will do the dishes while Tasha and I will go out for a nice dinner. Oh and no bionics!"

"Can I come along, Donnie?" Douglas asked, appearing out of nowhere. No one even realized he was in the room at all.

"No." Donald said bluntly. "You are doing the dishes too." The husband and wife then walked out of the house, the door closing behind them with a loud bang.

"I can't believe we have to do the dishes all because of a little prank." Bree groaned.

"I don't even know why we're being punished." Rose stated.

"Do you really need an explanation?" Chase asked his girlfriend.

Rose frowned. "I guess not."

"What I don't get is why I'm being punished too." Douglas replied. "I wasn't even involved in your prank! I was saving you from being trapped in that elevator for eternity!"

"Hey, how about we actually get through our punishment instead of complaining about it?" Dustin piped in. "The faster we get done with everything, the better."

Everyone mumbled an "Okay" and walked to the kitchen to begin their duty of doing the dishes.

**-Lab Rats- **

So everyone had their own part in doing the dishes.

Rose scrubbed and rinsed each dirty plate in the sink and then handed them to Chase and Bree, who wiped and dried off the plates till they were sparkling. They then handed the clean plates to Dustin and Douglas, who set them neatly in the dishwasher. This continuous loop went on for quite a while until the silence was interrupted by Rose.

"Bionics would make this so much faster!" She blurted out.

"Yeah, well we aren't allowed to use them, are we?" Chase asked, drying what seemed like the one-hundredth plate.

"And if we were allowed to use bionics, it wouldn't be a fair punishment, would it?" Dustin added, setting a plate in the dishwasher.

"Yeah, you two are right." Rose replied. "At least we're almost done."

"Hey you five, how's it going?" Leo asked as he and Adam came into the living room.

Bree glared at her two brothers. "It would be better if we didn't have to do this at all." She remarked.

"Oh, well that's great!" Leo exclaimed, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Why aren't they helping us with the dishes?" Rose asked.

"Because they weren't punished like us." Chase explained. "They weren't even around!"

"That's right." Leo stated. "And even if we were, we wouldn't be able to."

Dustin raised an eyebrow at the two boys. "Why is that?" He asked.

"Leo and I have dates tonight." Adam replied.

Leo nodded. "With Dandy and Janelle!"

"Oh, what a surprise." Rose said sarcastically.

"We're going on a double date to the roller skating rink and the movies." Adam added.

"Sound familiar?" Leo asked, glancing at the four.

"No…not at all." Rose muttered.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Chase said casually.

"No comment." Bree stated, her attention on the dish she was currently wiping dry.

Dustin sent a somewhat evil look at Leo and Adam, not saying anything at all.

The doorbell suddenly rang and judging by the expressions on Adam and Leo's faces, they clearly knew who it was.

"Oh look at that, they're here." Leo responded, walking up to the door and opening it up to reveal Dandy and Janelle standing in the doorway.

"Hi Leo." Janelle greeted. "Ready for our double date?"

"L Doo is always ready." Leo said, doing a dance move. Janelle just shook her head and smiled.

"Hey Adam." Dandy greeted her boyfriend.

"Hey." Adam greeted back. "Shall we go?" He asked, offering his arm for Dandy to put hers around. Dandy laughed and wrapped her arm around Adam's. The two couples then left.

"I certainly hope their double date goes just as well as ours did." Rose mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Great," Chase stated. "Everyone is going on a date except for us."

"Because we're busy doing the stupid dishes while they're going on their stupid date! It's just all so dumb!" Rose exclaimed angrily, accidentally breaking the dish that was in her hand. She groaned. "I keep forgetting I have super strength!"

Dustin sighed, walking over to his sister. "I'll clean it up." He said, picking up the broken dish pieces and throwing them in the trash.

Rose smiled at her brother. "Thanks."

"You know, if you kids want, you can go on a double date yourselves while I finish up with the dishes." Douglas suggested.

"You sure Douglas?" Bree asked the inventor. "I mean we don't want to leave you doing the work that we were supposed to do."

Douglas waved a hand. "Oh please! There isn't much left anyways. Go on and have some fun. I insist."

"Well…okay." Rose replied. "I guess we're going on a double date…again. Let's hope this one doesn't have as many disasters as the first."

"I actually have a better idea." Chase told his girlfriend. "If you're willing to go along with it, that is."

Rose frowned. "Anything is better than having your hands stuck in soapy, dirty water all day long."

Chase grinned. "Awesome! It's a surprise though, but let's just say we're going on a little trip."

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Rose asked, drying her hands with a towel.

"Nope!"

"Great…"

"Come on." Chase grabbed his girlfriend's arm and the two bolted out the door.

"I wonder where those two are going…" Bree mumbled to herself.

"Who knows?" Dustin said. "So, what do you want to do?" He asked, looking at his girlfriend.

Bree smiled, setting the dish and towel down. "Caitlin sent me a text saying Stephanie is having a party at her house. I haven't responded yet, but I was thinking we can both go."

"Don't you and Stephanie despise each other?" Dustin asked. He remembered Bree telling him the story of when her and Adam tried out for cheerleading. Adam got in instead of Bree, which really upset her. Adam, being the good brother he was, quit and him and Bree just formed their own cheerleading team. Bree also told him the time of when Stephanie came to her slumber party, but later found out that she only came because of the kind of house Bree had. Not much of a friend, was she? He wondered why Bree was even still in contact with Stephanie.

"Yeah, but once she sees who my boyfriend is, she'll totally eat her words!" Bree exclaimed excitedly. "Now let's go!" She took ahold of Dustin's arm and pulled him out of the house.

"Those kids…" Douglas shook his head and smiled as he wiped another plate and set it in the dishwasher.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Chase, I'd really appreciate it if you tell me where we're going. Not that I don't trust you, but you know…I don't want to be mauled unexpectedly by a gang of bikers." Rose remarked as she walked with Chase down the street.

Chase had a sly smirk on his face. "We're almost there. And it doesn't involve any bikers."

Rose sighed in relief. "Oh good! Because those guys are just creeps."

"Whoa!"

"And here we are!" Chase announced proudly gesturing to the house that loomed before the couple.

"Whoa…" Rose said again. "What's inside?" She asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Chase smiled. "A very good friend of mine." He then walked up and rang the doorbell. The two waited for a few seconds before a middle-aged woman answered the door. When she caught sight of Chase, her face lit up.

"Chase!" She exclaimed. "What a surprise! It's been a while since you last came here!"

Chase chuckled. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. White. Is Emily home?"

"Why yes she is. She's in her room right now. Please, come in." Mrs. White stepped aside as Chase and Rose came into the house. She then closed the door.

"And who is this lovely lady?" Mrs. White asked, noticing the girl who was with Chase.

"My girlfriend, Rose." Chase introduced. "Rose, this is the mother of Emily, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Rose shook hands with the woman.

"You too." Mrs. White replied. "Well, I'll let you go visit with Emily. She'll be so excited to see you again, Chase. Have fun!"

"Come on," Chase led Rose to a spiral staircase. "Emily's room is just up here."

**-Lab Rats- **

"I'm not really comfortable being here, Bree." Dustin replied as he and Bree walked up to Stephanie's house.

"Oh stop being such a wimp!" Bree teased. She proceeded to ring the doorbell and a girl dressed in a maid's outfit answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Um yes, hi. I'm Bree Davenport. I was invited to Stephanie's party by my friend Caitlin. See, here's the text." Bree showed the girl her phone with the text on it.

The girl nodded. "Of course." She opened the door wider. "You may enter."

Bree and Dustin walked into the house. "Thanks-huh?" Bree turned around to see the girl nowhere to be seen. "Well, that's odd. She just vanished. Almost as quick as my super speed."

Dustin shifted uncomfortably. "Bree, I really think we should leave. I don't like being here. It's creepy."

Bree scoffed. "A girl in a maid's outfit who disappears like the wind scares you? Please!" She then saw Caitlin waving her over. "Oh looks like Caitlin's waving me over! Now you can join in and have some fun or you can stay here and be a scaredy cat!"

Dustin sighed. "I'll come in a minute."

Bree smiled. "Suit yourself." She then ran over to her friend.

It's not like Dustin didn't want to have fun with his girlfriend, but he really had a bad feeling about this place. It was creepy. And why would Stephanie, who didn't really like Bree, invite her over to her house for a party? It was odd.

"Something isn't right here." Dustin said to himself. "And I am going to find out what that something is."

**-Lab Rats- **

"Emily?" Chase opened the door and peeked inside to see the said girl setting up what looked like a tea party with her stuffed toys. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl looked up and a big grin overtook her face. "Chase!" She squealed, running up and hugging the said boy.

Chase laughed. "Having another tea party I see?"

"Of course! And you're the guest of honor again!" Emily replied. "I still have your top hat and cape. I keep it handy just in case." She winked.

"Can there be two guests of honor?" Chase asked, looking up at Rose, who was standing in the doorway watching.

Emily followed Chase's gaze and gasped when she saw the red-haired girl. "Who is that?"

Chase smiled. "My girlfriend."

Emily's eyes went wide. "Your girlfriend?!" She squealed. "Yay! I was hoping you'd finally get one!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Chase rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh…Emily…why don't you finish setting up your tea party, okay?"

"Kay!" The five-year old girl raced back to her table full of teapots and teacups.

"This is your friend?" Rose asked. Chase nodded. "Yeah, I'll explain more later. Let's go have a tea party first."

Rose smiled. "I haven't had a tea party since I was nine. Dustin and I used to do them all the time."

The two then sat on the small chairs that were around the table. Emily then proceeded to set a top hat on Chase's head and tie a magician's cape around his neck.

"Now for you…" Emily looked at Rose. "I have the perfect accessory for you!" The girl ran into her closet and came back with a wreath of roses, which she set on top of Rose's head.

"There! You look really pretty!"

Rose laughed. "Thanks. And how appropriate since my name's Rose."

Emily quickly put a princess crown on top of her head and sat down on a chair in between Rose and her stuffed blue pony named Purple.

"So tell me, Chase, how exactly did you meet Emily?"

**-Lab Rats- **

Dustin watched as Bree was chatting with Caitlin and a few other girls he didn't really know. He was still debating with himself whether he should go over there and join the girls or leave the party.

"But if I leave the party without Bree knowing, she'd be so disappointed. Aw man…what to do…"

"Hey there hot stuff, whatcha' doing?"

Dustin looked at the girl who spoke to him. He groaned. It was Stephanie.

"Stephanie, what do you want?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Oh, Dustin, you're so funny." Stephanie laughed, which annoyed Dustin even more. "You're not on my invitation list, but you're a friend of Trent's and a football player so it's alright with me that you came uninvited. I know you were just dying to come to my awesome, fantastic party that the whole school will be talking about for weeks! You know, the ones you got invited. The uninvited ones are probably full of envy and jealously right now."

"Uh…excuse me?" Dustin frowned. "I wasn't 'dying' to come to your party. I didn't even know about it until my girlfriend mentioned it. By the way, I only came because she was invited and wanted to come. And also Trent isn't my friend. At least not anymore. And I quit the football team a long time ago. I would've thought you knew that since you're a cheerleader." He shot back.

Stephanie looked surprised. "Oh! You have a girlfriend?" Clearly she wasn't paying attention to the other part of the conversation.

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Dustin retorted. He really wanted to get out of this discussion with Stephanie and leave this party that he really didn't want to be at.

"Who is she?" Stephanie asked. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Bree." Dustin bluntly answered.

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Bree." She repeated. "Bree as in Bree Davenport? Your girlfriend is Bree Davenport?! You're Bree Davenport's boyfriend?!" Stephanie was in a state of utter shock.

Dustin smirked. "Yes, I am. And I don't care what you and the other wannabes think. Bree is an amazing girl and I am lucky to have her as my girlfriend." He stated defensively.

At this point, Bree, Caitlin, and everyone else at the party had come over and witnessed the conversation between Dustin and Stephanie. Bree had her mouth open in shock. "Dustin?"

Dustin looked at Bree embarrassed. "I…I mean I…" Did everyone, including his girlfriend, just see and hear everything he just said?

"Is that true, Dustin?" Bree asked. Dustin smiled. "Well, of course, Bree! Why wouldn't it be true?"

"Well…I just…I…" Bree really didn't know how to respond.

"Bree, I care about you and I'd rather be at the park sitting on the bench and looking at the stars than being at a party I really don't want to be at."

Bree smiled. "Me too, Dustin. Now why don't we leave this popsicle stand?"

Dustin nodded in agreement. "Your wish is my command."

Bree looked at her friend, Caitlin. "Sorry, Caitlin, but I gotta go. Thanks for the invitation though."

The couple then held hands and walked out the door, leaving Stephanie and everyone else completely speechless.

"Let's go to the park and have a nice chat. I'd love to hear another story about you and Chase." Bree replied.

"Sure, the park isn't far from here and it's on the way home." Dustin stated as the two walked down the street toward their destination.

**-Lab Rats- **

"And on my recent visit to Emily's house, I told her about my bionics and life as a bionic superhuman." Chase finished explaining. Rose looked on in awe.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "And she believed you?"

Emily nodded. "Yup! He even showed me his abilities!"

"Really now?"

"Yes!"

"You know, I'm bionic too." Rose commented.

"Chase! Your girlfriend is bionic like you?!" Emily yelled. Chase almost chocked on the 'tea' he was drinking, startled by Emily's sudden yell. "Emily!"

The girl blushed. "Sorry! I forgot you have sensitive hearing."

Rose laughed. "Hey Chase."

"Yeah?"

"Got any good stories to tell today?"

Emily looked around curiously. "What stories?"

Chase seemed to catch on to what his girlfriend was alluding to. "Oh…those stories…"

Rose grinned. "Yes! Tell!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Okay…so this is about when I found out Bree had a slight crush on Dustin."

**-Lab Rats- **

_"__You Have a Crush on Who Now? Part I" _

_"__Worst school day ever!" Chase exclaimed as he walked into the living room and threw his backpack onto the floor. He then plopped down onto the couch next to his sister. _

_Bree looked up from her phone and stared at her brother, who had his hands over his face. _

_"__Chase, what happened? What are you hiding?" She asked, her attention now focused on her brother. _

_Chase sighed and uncovered his face. "This." He said, pointing to his black eye. _

_Bree gasped. "Chase! Who did this to you?!"_

_"__Dustin." He muttered. "Who else?"_

_Bree smiled a little at the mention of Chase's rival's name. "Dustin…" She repeated dreamily. _

_Chase looked at his sister confused. "What? Bree?"_

_Bree immediately snapped out of her daydream. "Oh! Uh! So you say Dustin did this to you?" _

_"__Yes…" Chase said slowly. He was getting a strange vibe from Bree. It was like…she had been spelled by the sugar plum fairy. No, wait. She had been bitten by the love bug. Wait, what?! _

_"__No way! No way! Absolutely no way!" Chase yelled, getting up from the couch and startling Bree. _

_"__What?" She asked, concerned. "What is it?"_

_Chase pointed an accusing finger at his sister. "You like Dustin!"_

_"__No, I don't!" She protested. _

_"__Yeah, you do! I can tell!" _

_"__How so?"_

_"__Whenever I mention his name, you have that dreamy look in your eyes. And you've been acting all lovey-dovey at school. Dustin walks by your locker when you're there. You see Dustin in the cafeteria. You see Dustin in class. Anywhere! It's like you're mesmerized and you can't stop staring at him!" Chase explained, throwing his arms in the air. _

_Bree scoffed. "Not true!"_

_"__Don't deny it, Bree." Chase stated. "I know it's true. You acted the same way with Owen." _

_"__So what if I like Dustin? What does it matter to you?" Bree asked, her arms crossed. _

_"__Uh…it matters because he is my worst enemy ever!" Chase replied. "Have you not seen what he's done to me? Thanks to him, I got a black eye!" _

_"__It'll heal…" Bree mumbled. She frowned and stared off into the distance. She did like Dustin, even though her brother and him were worst enemies. He may be a jerk sometimes. Yes, she's saying sometimes. But underneath, she knew Dustin was a caring, nice person. Someone just had to pull it out of him. _

_"__I like Dustin." Bree said firmly. "And if we become boyfriend, girlfriend, you'll just have to deal with it."_

_Chase watched surprised as his sister super sped out of the room. _

**-Lab Rats- **

"Wow, I didn't realize my brother was that much of a jerk." Rose stated, looking down.

Chase smiled. "Yeah, but look at him now. I guess becoming Bree's boyfriend really changed him."

"And me being his sister." Rose added.

Chase laughed. "Yeah, that too."

Rose then caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Oh man! We gotta get home! What if everyone is back and wondering where we are?" She asked, getting up from her chair.

Chase did the same. "You're right. Sorry, Emily, but we gotta run." He told the little girl.

"Good-bye. It was nice seeing you again, Chase. Nice to meet you too, Rose." Emily then gasped. "Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!" She grabbed her stuffed blue pony and handed it to Rose.

"What is this for?" She asked, looking at the toy.

Emily smiled. "For you. You can have Purple. She's my gift to you."

Rose smiled and knelt down to hug the girl. "Thank you, Emily. That's very kind of you."

"Have a safe trip!" Emily waved.

Rose grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Come on, Chase, I can super speed us home."

A breeze blew by and Emily looked on in shock as Rose and Chase were no longer in the room.

"Whoa…" She then ran out of her room, screaming. "Mommy! Mommy!"

**-Lab Rats- **

"You really want another story, don't you?" Dustin asked Bree as the two arrived at the park and sat down on a bench.

Bree nodded. "Uh-huh. Unless you want to go back to Stephanie's party."

"No way!" Dustin exclaimed, putting his hands up. "I'd rather be tied up on railroad tracks and run over by a train than be at that lame party!"

Bree smirked. "Wow. Harsh."

"Anyways, this is about when I found out Rose met Chase and had developed some certain feelings for him…"

**-Lab Rats- **

_"__You Have a Crush on Who Now?" Part II"_

_"__Best day ever!" Rose grinned as she danced her way toward her brother, who was busy playing Angry Pigeons on his phone. _

_"__Dustin!" _

_"__Ahh! What?!" _

_"__Guess what?"_

_"__Um…"_

_"__You won't believe what happened today at the waterpark!" Rose exclaimed. _

_"__Best day ever? I was there, Rose." Dustin replied. _

_"__Yes, but you weren't there when I met a boy!" She squealed. _

_"__Wait, what?!" Dustin dropped his phone, startled. "You met who now?"_

_"__The boy of my dreams…" Rose sighed. _

_Dustin scoffed. "And who is this 'boy of your dreams'?" He asked. _

_"__Chase Davenport!" _

_"__WHAT?!" Dustin looked at his sister in shock. "Chase…Chase…Chase Davenport?! You have a crush on the nerd?!"_

_Rose frowned. "He's not a nerd."_

_"__Uh, Rose, don't you get it? There is no version of the logical universe where my sister should have a boyfriend! Especially if that boyfriend is Chase Davenport! My worst enemy ever!" Dustin exclaimed, freaking out. _

_Rose rolled her eyes. "Calm down there, spaso. What's the big deal? Don't you want me to be happy?" _

_"__Yes…"_

_"__You hesitated." Rose pointed out. _

_"__No, I didn't." Dustin denied. _

_"__Lies, lies, all lies!" Rose yelled. "Seriously? Chase seems really nice. I honestly can't see how you two are enemies." _

_"__Neither can I." Dustin mumbled.  
><em>

_"__What was that?"_

_"__Uh…nothing!" Dustin picked up his phone and put it in his pocket. "We should probably go now. It's getting late." _

_"__Okay…" Rose said. "Dustin!"_

_"__Yeah?" _

_"__I was thinking of asking Chase out on a date." _

_"__You really want to, don't you?" Dustin asked. _

_"__Yeah," Rose stated. "I really do."_

_"__Fine, but don't come crying to me when it doesn't turn out the way you expected it to." _

_Rose crossed her arms and frowned. "Don't worry. I won't." _

**-Lab Rats- **

"I'm wondering the same thing." Bree replied.

"What is that?" Dustin asked.

"I agree with Rose. I really can't see how you two were ever enemies."

"Well…he turned me into a mash-up of spaghetti and pudding!" Dustin exclaimed.

"And you gave him a black eye so you're even. Are we done now?"

Dustin smiled. "I guess so. We should be heading back."

"Yeah," Bree agreed. "We should."

Dustin held onto Bree's hand and the couple walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk.

"You and Chase are good now, right?" Bree asked.

Dustin thought for a minute. Were Chase and him good now? It didn't seem like they were enemies anymore. They acted more like friends. So, was it true? Was their rivalry officially over?

"Dustin?"

Dustin looked at Bree. "Yeah, your brother and I are good now."

Bree smiled and planted a kiss on Dustin's cheek. "That's good."

"Hey, look we're here already!" Dustin stated as the two walked up to the door of the mansion.

"Think we should go inside?" Bree asked. "Who knows what's going on in there."

Dustin shrugged. "Only way to find out." He opened the door to see Adam, Leo, Rose, Chase, Douglas, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport standing right before him and Bree.

"Oh no…"

"Dustin what-oh boy…" Bree stared at the group of people before her.

"So…" Mr. Davenport began. "How was your date?"

"Actually, it wasn't a date." Bree corrected. "We-and you really weren't looking for an answer, were you?" She stopped once seeing her father's annoyed look.

Leo grinned as he pulled out a Davenpad and pressed the play button. "B-B-B-Busted!"

"So are we just gonna stand here and do nothing or are we building up suspense because I think the chapter's over, right?"

All eyes were on Chase.

"What did I say?"

**End of Chapter Three. **

**-Has shovel in hand and is digging a deep hole in the ground- **

**Uh…Stella, what are you doing?**

**RissA15's fangirl army and daphrose's minions are going to attack! I need to be prepared and that means hiding underground! Away from any prying eyes! **

**Stella.**

**Yeah?**

**They're right behind you. **

**AHH! –Drops shovel and runs away- If I don't come back alive, you're narrating! **

**Okay…so I hope you readers enjoyed the guest appearances in this chapter! **

**Stella (or I) will see you next chapter! Bye! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: I'm the Mission Leader! P-1

**Hello readers, PurpleNicole531 here. Stella is still being hunted down by RissA15's fangirl army and daphrose's minions so she asked that I narrate this chapter for her since she's busy running for her life. On second thought, I have an appointment I need to get to right now, so Chase and Dustin will be guest narrating chapter four for me! :D**

**Chase: Why us?**

**Because I said so. And this story is about you two, so it makes the most sense, don't you think?**

**Dustin: So? What if we don't want to?**

**If you don't do it, then I guess I'll have no choice, but to throw you two into the Pit of Doom! –Says in dangerously low voice- **

**Chase: Seriously? A pit? Ooh! That's so scary!**

**Dustin: Ha! Yeah! We're bionic; I think we can handle a pit.**

**-Raises eyebrow- Oh can you now? Would you like a glimpse of what you'll be facing if you don't narrate this chapter for me?**

**Chase: I guess so.**

**Dustin: Okay. **

**Welcome to the PIT OF DOOM! –Thunder booms and lightning crackles- **

**-The Pit of Doom is a pit that has pink stuff full of glitter, princesses, ponies, fairies, and tons of other girly things along with girly pop music playing-**

**-Grins evilly- Parent supervision is highly recommended!**

**Chase: MY EYES! THERE'S SO MUCH GLITTER AND PINK! IT BURNS!**

**Dustin: THE PRINCESSES! THE PONIES! THE FAIRIES! THE GIRLY POP MUSIC! I CAN'T GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD! **

**-Bree and Rose suddenly appear out of thin air- **

**Bree: Hey boys!**

**Rose: How ya doing?**

**Chase: What are you two doing here?**

**Bree: PurpleNicole531 hired us. **

**Dustin: To do what?**

**Rose: This! – Pushes Chase and Dustin into the Pit of Doom- **

**Chase: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO!**

**Dustin: I WANT MY MOMMY! –Clings onto Chase for dear life- **

**Bree: -Snaps a picture of Chase and Dustin hugging each other as they fall into the pit- **

**Rose: That is so going on our webpage. **

**Bree: Totally!**

**Hey girls, think you can do the disclaimer for me? And also narrate this chapter? **

**Bree: Fine. Hey readers, Bree and Rose here. Enjoy Chapter Four: I'm the Mission Leader! Part One **

**Rose: Also, PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story. **

Chapter Four: I'm the Mission Leader! Part I

"Achoo! Ugh…I hate being sick."

"Hey, I tried stopping those football jocks from locking you in the freezer."

"So cold…" Chase shivers and Rose wraps a blanket around him.

"Better?" She smiles. Chase nods.

"Yeah, thanks. Achoo!"

"Here, have a tissue." Rose says, handing Chase a tissue. He takes it gratefully and blows his nose into it.

"Ugh…"

"Here, have this!" Rose grabs Purple and sets the stuffed blue pony next to Chase.

"Uh…thanks?"

"No problem!" Rose grins. "I'm happy to help!"

"This is awful…I can't do anything! I feel so useless." Chase complained.

Rose frowned. "Oh stop! You'll feel better soon!"

Chase sighed. "I hope so…can I have a cup of apple juice?" He asked.

"Hey, at least there aren't any missions." Rose stated, ignoring Chase's request. "That's a plus!"

"Oh no!" Chase started freaking out. "I'm sick! What if a mission pops up and I can't go?! I'm Mission Leader! I need to be on the missions and lead!"

"Calm down there!" Rose replied. "Dustin can lead the missions if one does pop up and you're not fit to go along."

"What?!" Chase exclaimed. "No! He can't! He's not Mission Leader! I am!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Can't you make an exception?"

Chase didn't say anything. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked away.

Rose gasped. "Chase! Really?! I'd think Dustin would make a great Mission Leader, at least when you're unable to go on a mission."

"He's not going to replace me! No one can replace me!"

"And he isn't." Rose said. "He'll just be back-up Mission Leader."

"There's no such thing!" Chase replied.

"Uh…I think there is such a thing." Rose disagreed. "Come on, Chase, everyone knows you're the Mission Leader, but what will they do if there's a mission and you can't be Mission Leader?"

Silence.

Rose groaned. "They have a back-up one!"

"I don't know…"

"Chase, Dustin will just be the _temporary _Mission Leader; you're still the _permanent _one!" Rose stated.

Chase smiled. "Okay…you've convinced me. Dustin can be Mission Leader if a mission pops up and I'm still sick."

Rose grinned. "Yes!"

"The temporary Mission Leader!" Chase corrected.

"Right, of course. I knew that. Ooh! I am going to go tell Dustin!" Rose exclaimed. "Bye Chase!"

"Wait-"

The door slammed shut, leaving Chase all alone in the room.

"You forgot my juice!"

**-Lab Rats- **

"So Caitlin just texted me." Bree stated. "Looks like her and Rodney are over."

"They broke up again?" Dustin asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Bree replied. "You know they have an on-off relationship, right?"

"Hey guys! Guess what?" Rose ran into the lab. "Go on! Guess!"

"Caitlin and Rodney broke up again?" Dustin guessed.

"No."

Dustin laughed. "Oh good! Because I already knew that."

Rose rolled her eyes and continued. "Chase is sick!"

"Uh…how is that good news?" Bree asked. "I didn't think my brother getting sick was a cause for celebration."

"That wasn't it!" Rose said. "Let me finish! Chase is sick so if a mission comes up, he can't go along and be Mission Leader."

"Again, how is that good news?" Bree asked.

"We need a Mission Leader for missions, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, if Chase is sick and unable to go on missions, we need a back-up Mission Leader! I talked to Chase and he agreed to it. I think Dustin should be the back-up Mission Leader." Rose explained.

"What?!" Dustin looked shocked. "Why me?!"

"Uh…because you're just as smart as Chase." Rose stated. "And in my opinion, you'd be a great leader too."

Bree smiled and nodded. "She's right, Dustin! With Chase sick, we have no Mission Leader. You're the next best thing to my brother!"

"Uh…okay." Dustin agreed. "But I don't know how to be Mission Leader! What do I do?"

"You lead the mission." Rose said bluntly. "It's in the name."

"I can't." Dustin said. "I don't think-"

Suddenly, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Leo all came running into the lab. "Guys! We have a mission! Where is Chase?"

Rose grinned at her brother. "Dustin! Go on! This is your chance!"

"Uh…Mr. Davenport?" The boy asked.

"What is it, Dustin?"

"Chase is sick."

"What?! Oh great! Perfect timing! Just when we have a mission!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, obviously distressed.

Dustin looked back at his sister and girlfriend, who were giving him a thumbs-up. He sighed and looked at the inventor.

"But maybe I can be Mission Leader? You know, the back-up Mission Leader?" Dustin asked.

Mr. Davenport thought about it for a moment. "Well…I guess that could work. Are you sure you're up to it?"

Internally, Dustin felt like the whole world was crashing onto his shoulders. He was extremely nervous and agitated. Of course, he wasn't up to it! He was used to siding along on missions; not leading them! He knew he couldn't do it, but he didn't want to disappoint his friends and family. So, he did the only thing he could do in this time of need.

"Of course, Mr. Davenport." Dustin replied. "I am sure I'm up to it!"

_No, I'm really not. _

Mr. Davenport had a big grin on his face. "Great! Everyone, suit up! You're going on a mission! Leo, are you all set up?" The inventor turned to look at his step-son.

Leo gave his step-dad a thumbs-up from his position at his Mission Specialist desk. "Yup, Big D! Everything's a go!"

"Alright then, let's do this!"

_How about let's not do this? _Dustin thought as he went into his capsule to change into his mission suit.

**-Lab Rats- **

The mission was simple. There was a factory full of criminals, secretly producing toxic chemicals. They were going to throw these chemicals into the ocean and pollute it. So basically, all they had to do was get into the factory, stop the criminals, and dispose of the chemicals properly.

_That's definitely not good. _Dustin thought to himself.

The high-speed helicopter landed near the factory and the four bionic superhumans stepped out.

"Easy there!" Adam caught Rose just as she was about to fall. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks Adam."

"No problem, Rose."

_If Chase was here, he'd probably get really jealous. _

"Guys! Look at this!" Bree exclaimed. She pointed to the entrance of the factory, which was guarded by two criminals.

"Pfft. Seriously? Their weapon is a shovel and a giant stick?" Rose commented. "They'll be a piece of cake!"

"Don't be so sure, Rose." Dustin stated. "They could be vicious."

"Ha. Yes. A shovel and giant stick is so vicious!" She laughed.

"Stop fooling around, guys! We have a mission to complete!" Bree scolded.

"I say Adam should go first. He can take those goons out with his super strength!" Rose suggested.

Adam grinned. "It's what I do!"

"I think we should go all together." Bree replied. "We can surround them and then take them out."

"Great idea, Bree!" Dustin complimented.

Bree smiled. "Why thank you, Dustin! You're too kind!"

"Okay, time to go into action!" Rose said, doing a superhero pose.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Hey Fred."

"Yeah, Tom?" Fred looked at his friend.

"I hear something…" Tom replied. "Someone's coming…"

"Actually four someone's are coming."

"Huh?!"

Adam, Bree, Dustin, and Rose all jumped out from their hiding places and surrounded the two men.

"Ahh! We're being attacked! Call the leader!" Fred yelled.

"Fat chance." Bree said, super speeding around Fred and tying him up.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Adam! Take care of the other one, won't you?" Rose asked.

Adam cracked his knuckles. "Sure thing, Rose."

Tom looked fearfully at the bionic superhuman. He dropped the shovel he was holding and put his hands in front of his face. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Well, I won't hurt you if you surrender."

"Fine! I surrender!"

"Bree?"

Bree nodded and tied the man up next to his friend.

"Two down!" She grinned, dusting her hands off.

"More to go." Rose muttered. "Who knows how many are inside that factory."

Bree walked over to the door and tried jiggling it open. "Ugh! This door won't budge!"

"Allow me." Adam volunteered. "I've always wanted to kick a door down!"

In one swift motion, Adam punched his leg into the door, which toppled down, revealing the dark, dusty inside.

Rose coughed. "Seriously? Does anybody clean in here?" She asked, walking inside.

"This isn't a factory." Dustin stated. "It's a warehouse, but they're using it as a factory."

Bree grinned. "And only would the Mission Leader know that!"

"See, Dustin? You're perfect for this job!" Rose patted her brother on the back.

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Guys! Hold up!" Adam interrupted.

"Adam, what is it?" Bree asked, looking at her brother concerned.

"I have an odd feeling about this place." He replied.

"Me too." Rose agreed. "Isn't it weird that we're the only ones in here right now?"

"Yeah, I see no one else besides us." Dustin said. "Do you think we should-"

Dustin didn't get to finish his sentence as they were suddenly attacked.

"AHH!"

"Rose!"

"Dustin! Get outta here! Hurry!"

"What?!"

"Get out!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Bree! I can't see you! Bree?!"

"Adam! AHH!"

"No! NO!"

The last thing Dustin remembered was he was running for the door (or should he say lack of door) and escaping the chaos. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had to get out. No matter what.

_Just keep running. Just keep running. _

"Oh thank goodness!" Dustin sighed in relief as he came to where the high-speed helicopter was parked.

_I can't believe I left them. Me. Some Mission Leader I am. I'm not fit for this job and I can't do this alone. I need some reinforcements and I think I know just who to call. _

Dustin jumped into the front seat of the helicopter and flew off into the distance, away from the warehouse. He looked into the window and sighed.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back. But this time I'll have some help with me."

**End of Chapter Four. **

**Bree: So, did you like this chapter? It's a two-parter and the second part will be the last chapter for this story. **

**Rose: Also, since Stella is nowhere to be found, PurpleNicole531 is at some appointment, and my brother and boyfriend are currently scarred for life, we'll be the narrators for the last chapter of this story. **

**Bree: Yeah, so see ya next time! Buh-bye! –Waves bye- **

**-Meanwhile, Stella is hiding in a forest, away from the fangirl army and minions, PurpleNicole531 is getting a spa treatment, and Chase and Dustin are in the Pit of Doom, scared out of their skin by all the girly stuff- **


	5. Chapter 5: I'm the Mission Leader! P-2

**Bree: Welcome back readers to the fifth and final chapter! As mentioned in the last chapter, Rose and I will be- **

**HOLD IT!**

**Rose: What the?! Stella?! **

**Bree: How did you escape the fangirl army and minions?!**

**Well, I was hiding in the forest when I stumbled upon this thing! –Pulls out Douglas's giant fireball launcher-**

**Bree: Where did you get that?**

**I found it lying on the ground. **

**Rose: Isn't that Douglas's?**

**Bree: Yeah, why was it in the forest?**

**Who cares! This is what helped me finally get away from those creeps! One shot with this baby and they all went flying into the trees. Of course, that last fangirl was a little hard to tackle…but I managed to get her as well! :D**

**Rose: Ooh…I don't think RissA15 and daphrose are going to be too happy about that…**

**Bree: Yeah! I think you might have angered them Stella…and that's pretty bad. **

**Pfft! Please! With this thingy, I'm sure I can take them down piece of cake! **

**Rose: Don't be too sure about that…**

**Chase: Hey guys! Can we get out of this pit now?**

**Bree: NO! NOW SUCK IT UP!**

**Dustin: And that's my nice, caring girlfriend.**

**Chase: Rose?**

**Rose: No. **

**Chase: Please?**

**Rose: No. **

**Chase: Fine…**

**Dustin: I'm surprised my brain hasn't melted yet. This girly stuff is brutal on not just my eyes, but also my mind. **

**Chase: I agree that this is all disturbing, but it's scientifically impossible for the brain to melt. **

**Dustin: Can you spare the nerd facts until we get outta here?**

**Chase: Would you rather I go completely insane? Because I'm almost at that point. **

**Dustin: Ignore my last comment. **

**Chase: I thought so. **

**You put those guys in the Pit of Doom? **

**Rose: Yeah. It was PurpleNicole531's idea. **

**Oh. Okay. Hey guys! Did you find my blue diamond heels?!**

**Dustin: What did she say?**

**Chase: Find some pair of heels. **

**Dustin: You mean these? **

**Chase: AHH! –Covers eyes- HOW BRIGHT ARE THOSE THINGS?!**

**Those heels are made with only the finest and brightest blue diamonds in the world!**

**Dustin: I think I just went blind. –Throws shoes up to Stella- **

**Oh thank you! I could kiss you!**

**-Bree glares at Stella- **

**But I won't because I already have a boyfriend!**

**Rose: Can you just get to narrating? I'm already bored out of my mind. **

**Ugh, fine! But remember that I have this thing so don't make me use it on you!**

**Rose: I'm bionic. I have a forcefield. I'm not afraid of a fireball. **

**Okay then. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: PurpleNicole531 does not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that doesn't look right in the story. **

Chapter Five: I'm the Mission Leader! Part II

Dustin made it back to the lab in one piece. He knew how to pilot a helicopter, but he almost crashed it three times on his way home.

_So maybe I'm not the best pilot in the world. _

Of course, now he had to deal with an interrogating Mr. Davenport.

"Dustin! What happened? Where are the others?"

"No time to explain. I gotta go!" Dustin ran off, leaving the inventor puzzled.

"But-"

"Leave him alone Big D. It's probably something important." Leo stated.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "I hope you're right."

**-Lab Rats- **

"Chase! Are you in here?" Dustin asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in." A muffled voice said.

Dustin opened the door to see Chase floating in the air. A bunch of tissues were littered on the bed and the floor. A forcefield also surrounded Chase like a bubble. It looked like his bionics were glitching again.

"Chase!"

"Dustin? What are you doing here? Why are you in your mission suit? Is there a mission?" Chase asked.

"Forget about that! We gotta get you down man!" Dustin exclaimed.

Chase shrugged. "Good luck trying. I'm glitching. And I can't control my bionics when I'm glitching." He suddenly sneezed and he levitated higher until his head hit the ceiling. "Ow!" Chase rubbed his head and sighed. "As you can see, I've been having the time of my life up here."

"Don't worry, I'll get you down!" Dustin jumped onto the bed and tried reaching for Chase's foot. "Aha! Got it!" He cheered, managing to grab onto his friend's foot. "Now to pull you down."

"Dustin, I wouldn't-oh no!" Chase panicked as his forcefield disappeared and he fell down, colliding into his friend. "Dustin!"

"Oof!"

"Ow…"

Both boys got up off of each other. Dustin grinned. "Hey! At least you're on the ground again!"

"Sure…so what's up? Is there a mission or is that your costume for Halloween?" Chase joked.

"What? No! I mean yes, but ugh!"

"Dustin, just tell me what's going on."

"Okay, here's what's happening…"

**-Lab Rats- **

"Hmm…what…what happened?" Rose asked as she regained consciousness.

"I see you're awake." Bree looked at her friend.

"Bree...oh no!" Rose panicked as she couldn't move. She then realized her hands were chained to the wall.

"Bree!" Rose exclaimed, seeing her friend was in the same position as her.

"Don't bother, I've tried getting out of these chains too. It's pointless. There's no escape for us." She mumbled.

"Where's Adam?"

Suddenly, the door of the cell the two girls were in opened. Three men walked in, two of them were dragging an unconscious Adam with them.

"Adam!" Bree gasped, seeing her brother.

"What did you do to him?!" Rose yelled at the men.

One of the men, assumed to be the leader, grinned. "The boy was a tough one, but we managed to finish him off."

"Adam!" Bree cried again. "Wake up!"

"Quit your screeching, girl." The leader sneered. "Your friend won't be waking up anytime soon…if ever." He then turned to his two colleagues. "Lock him up with the others." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The two men then chained Adam next to Bree and Rose.

"Let's go." The three men then left the cell, the door closing behind them.

"Adam…" Bree whispered. "Please…please wake up…"

Rose sighed. "It's no use, Bree. He's out."

"Why…why did this have to happen?"

"We didn't expect this to happen, Bree." Rose told her friend. "Those guys were tougher than we thought."

"I hope Dustin is okay…" Bree said. "I don't even know where he is right now."

"Hey! Quiet! Listen!" Rose cocked her ear, her bionic hearing activating. "I hear something!"

_"__Where's that other boy?" The leader asked. _

_"__The black-haired one? We don't know sir." One of the men stated. _

_"__He escaped before we could catch him. We have no idea where he went off to." The other one said. _

_"__Hmm…doesn't matter. At least we have the three. With the two girls chained up and the boy unconscious, we'll have no more distractions. I hope…" The leader explained. _

_The three men then walked off. _

"What did you hear?" Bree asked her friend.

Rose grinned. "Dustin's okay! He escaped! They didn't catch him!"

Bree's face brightened up. "That's great!"

"And I'll betcha a hundred bucks he's coming back to save us." Rose added, winking.

"If only Chase was here…maybe we wouldn't have been captured." Bree muttered, looking down.

"Hey Bree, he probably would have been captured like the rest of us." Rose stated.

"Yeah, probably." Bree looked at Adam, who still hadn't awoken.

_Oh poor Adam…I hope he wakes up soon._

**-Lab Rats- **

"And you didn't try rescuing them?! You just fled?!" Chase exclaimed.

Dustin frowned. "Chase, you and I both know I didn't have a chance. I escaped. And I'm glad I did."

"So why are you here?"

"To get reinforcements."

"Mr. Davenport and Leo?" Chase asked.

Dustin furrowed his eyebrows. "No! You!"

"Me?"

"Uh yeah! You're Mission Leader, Chase! We need you!" Dustin exasperated.

"But I'm sick." Chase pointed out.

"And you're going to let a little cold stop you?" Dustin asked. "Aren't you stronger than that?"

"Please! This tiny doll-like body?" Chase asked, pointing to himself.

Dustin rolled his eyes. "That's just Adam being Adam. Do you really think that's who you are? A tiny doll-like body who is weak and helpless? Useless? Unable to do anything?"

"Well…"

"Chase, think back on what you've done. Do it. And tell me if you're weak." Dustin told his friend.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. Memories came flooding back to him.

The time he went on a solo mission, got trapped under an avalanche, and rescued by Douglas. He then froze Douglas in a block of ice.

The time he used his Override App to save his siblings from being controlled by the Triton App while having his forcefield up and counteracting Adam's heat vision. It was risky using two abilities at once. Another good example would be when he used both the Magnetism App and his Molecularkinesis to destroy the titanium rings.

What about when he used his forcefield to save Douglas from Krane's fireball? He did that.

Oh and there was the time when Chase asked Douglas to unlock one of his hidden abilities so he could finally beat Adam and…well maybe that was a little far-fetched.

Either way, Chase wasn't weak or puny. He was strong. He had to be since he was Mission Leader.

"Mission Leader…" Chase mumbled.

"What?"

Chase opened his eyes to see Dustin's confused look.

"Oh uh nothing." He responded.

"Okay…so are you in or not?" Dustin asked.

Chase smiled. "I'm in! There's no way I'm leaving my family and friends behind!"

"There's the Chase I know and don't hate anymore!"

"Excuse me?" Chase looked at Dustin, offended.

Dustin chuckled. "Uh…let's be on our way now! We can't waste any more time!" He said, grabbing Chase's arm and dragging him back down into the lab.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Seventy buckets of oats on the wall…seventy-one buckets of oats on the wall…seventy-two buckets of oats on the wall…"

"Would you please stop?!" Rose growled. "I'm about ready to rip my ears off, but I can't since my hands are chained to the wall!"

Bree sighed. "Sorry, I'm just trying to pass the time…"

"By doing what? Annoying me to the point of insanity?"

"No…"

Rose's face softened seeing her friend looking at the ground sadly. "Hey…what's wrong, Bree?"

"Adam…what if he never wakes up?" Bree asked. "I'm worried about him."

"Well, I am too, but there's nothing we can do, can we?"

"No…" Bree mumbled again.

"Hmm…if only…" Rose whispered to herself.

"If only what?" Bree looked at her friend.

Rose grinned. "There may be a way we can escape!"

"How?"

"Bionics! Duh!" Rose said as if it was obvious. "Maybe some electricity will break these chains off."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bree asked. "Wouldn't you electrocute yourself?"

"Maybe…hey! I'll use my super strength!"

Bree rolled her eyes. "Yes, because that will definitely break us out of these chains. Why didn't you think of that before?!"

"In my defense, I was kind of groggy from waking up." Rose stated.

"Just do it. Or at least try."

"Gotcha." Rose then pulled on the chains, trying to break free. "Ugh…I think…I got…uh!" Rose slammed back into the wall. "Well, that hurt." She groaned.

"It didn't work?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately, no. Apparently not even super strength can break these chains. What are they made out of anyways?!"

"No idea." Bree sighed. "Looks like we're back to square one."

"Dustin will come and rescue us. I just know it." Rose assured her friend.

"I hope so."

**-Lab Rats- **

"Chase! What in the world are you doing?!" Mr. Davenport asked, seeing the boy in his mission suit.

"I'm going on the mission, Mr. Davenport." Chase replied.

"You can't! You're sick! What if your bionics glitch?"

Chase frowned. "I'm willing to take that chance if it means rescuing my siblings and girlfriend."

Mr. Davenport looked at Dustin who shrugged. "He made his choice." He said.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Okay, just…be careful. Both of you."

"You got it! Come on Chase! The high-speed helicopter is outside!"

Both boys then ran out of the lab.

"Leo, do you have any idea what's going on?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"All I can say is that they might be facing some obstacles on this mission." Leo stated.

**-Lab Rats- **

"You do know how to pilot a helicopter, right?" Chase asked, sitting next to Dustin who was piloting the helicopter.

"Of course! You know, I've always dreamed of being a pilot when I was little. In fact, when I was seven, I-"

Chase put his hand up. "I don't need to hear about your childhood."

"Okay well-whoa!" Dustin yelled as he dodged a tree.

Chase panicked. "What was that?!"

"A tree." Dustin said. "But no worries! We dodged it…barely."

"I thought you knew how to pilot this thing!"

"I do!" Dustin exclaimed, dodging another tree.

"Apparently not! Give me the controls!" Chase demanded.

"No! I can do this!" Dustin protested.

"Dustin! Give. Me. The. Controls!"

"No!"

"Quit being such a stubborn-oh no!"

"What? Chase, what is it?!"

"Dustin, I'd prepare for some impact if I was you." Chase stated.

"Huh? Chase?" Dustin looked at his friend, whose face was scrunched up in pain.

"Chase?!"

"Duck!"

Dustin did as he was told.

"Hold on!" Chase yelled as the helicopter went down.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Hmm…ugh…my aching head…"

"Adam!" Bree exclaimed, seeing her brother waking up. "You're awake!"

"Finally!" Rose said. "Think you can break these chains for us?"

"Rose! Adam just woke up! Leave him alone!" Bree scolded.

"Sorry!"

Adam sat up and looked at his surroundings. "We're trapped…"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"You're chained up."

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious."

"They knocked me out…"

"Adam?" Bree asked.

Adam turned to look at his sister. "Yes, Bree?"

"Are you okay?"

Adam thought about it for a moment. "Yes…" He then shook his head. "No…"

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"I was fighting them. There were so many, coming at me all at once. I was using my super strength and then I was about to use my blast wave to finish them off." Adam paused.

"But?" Bree added, wanting her brother to continue.

"But they finished me off instead." Adam finished.

"Can you free us?" Rose asked. Bree glared.

"I…I don't think I can. I don't feel so good. I can't. I'm so…so sleepy." Adam then closed his eyes and fell back onto the cold stone ground.

Rose groaned. "Oh great! Not again!"

"He's weak, Rose. He was depleted of all strength." Bree stated.

"Stupid chains! I want to get out of here! I want to! Ugh!" Rose yelled as electricity crackled from her fingertips.

"Rose! No!" Bree cried out. But it was too late. The lightning shot out and blasted the door of the cell. Two men, who were guarding the cell, looked on in shock.

"We're so dead."

**-Lab Rats- **

"Chase! Can you hear me? Come on, buddy! Wake up for me, won't you?" Dustin kept shaking his unconscious friend.

"Dustin? Did…did we make it?" Chase asked, opening his eyes.

Dustin grinned. "I am so glad you weren't dead!"

"Wait! You thought I was dead?!"

Dustin smiled sheepishly. "Well…sort of. You looked like you were. But your tiny doll-like body did survive!"

Chase glared.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Is the helicopter okay?" Chase asked.

"Surprisingly, yes!" Dustin stated. "All three of us are okay!"

"Oh good. I didn't think my molecularkinesis was enough." Chase said, getting up off the ground.

"Do you know where we are?" Dustin asked, standing up as well.

Chase put his finger to his temple and his eye turned blue and scanned the area.

"We aren't far from the factory."

"Warehouse."

"Warehouse." Chase corrected, glancing at Dustin. "If you use your super speed, we'd be there quicker."

"Send me the coordinates."

Chase tapped his temple and Dustin received the coordinates. He grinned. "We're all set!"

"Great, let's go."

Chase grabbed onto Dustin's arm and the two boys were gone in a flash.

**-Lab Rats- **

"What was that?!" One of the guards asked.

The other guard shook his head. "I have no idea. But the cell door is totally busted."

"You there!" The guard pointed at Rose. "You did this!"

"No, I didn't. You must have been seeing things." Rose lied, trying to cover up her mistake.

The guard didn't look convinced. "How did you do that?" He asked, a stern look on his face.

"Special effects?"

"Actually, it was one of the devices we have." Bree piped into the conversation. "It can blow stuff up."

The two guards looked at Bree. They seemed convinced.

"Okay, well no more funny business!" The guard scolded. He turned to look at the other guard. "Come on!" The two guards then left.

Bree sighed. "So close…"

Rose grinned. "Those cheeseheads! They actually believed you! Ha! Great job, Bree!"

"If you hadn't glitched, I wouldn't have had to cover for you." Bree replied. "You gotta be careful, Rose."

"Sorry…" Rose mumbled. "I just really want to get out of here and stop those goons!"

"All we can do is wait for now." Bree said. "All we can do is wait…"

**-Lab Rats- **

"They're inside." Chase stated, hiding in a bush with Dustin.

"Who is?" Dustin asked.

"The criminals! And the others…" Chase said. "We have to get in."

"That'll be easy." Dustin replied. "We can just walk in and-"

"No!" Chase cut in. "We can't go in. They'll catch us for sure! We need a disguise…"

Chase peeked through the leaves of the bush and noticed two criminals walking out of the warehouse. He grinned.

"And I think I know the perfect one!"

**-Lab Rats- **

"Ugh! I can't believe those kids tied us up!" Fred muttered.

"I know." Tom agreed. "That girl was fast!"

"Really, really fast." Fred said. "Like inhumanly fast!"

Chase and Dustin then walked up to the two men.

"Oh no! Don't tell me there's more of them!" Tom exclaimed.

"Get them!" Fred yelled, holding up a big stick. Tom did the same with his shovel.

"These guys are laughable." Dustin remarked.

Chase smirked. "Here, let me take care of that for you." He used his molecularkinesis and the two items flew out of their hands.

"Ah! What?! Impossible!" Fred looked at his weaponless hands.

"Ready to go to sleep?" Dustin asked.

"Huh?!" Tom looked at the boy confused.

Chase and Dustin then fought the two men and knocked them out.

"Sweet dreams!" Dustin commented.

"Now to get dressed up!" Chase replied.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Now that the door is gone, I keep looking at that opening and wishing I could just run out." Rose stated. "But I can't."

"Yeah…" Bree said. "I do too."

"Hey, what's going on?" Rose noticed two new guards showed up and were talking to the other two guards.

"I don't know." Bree replied.

The two new guards then walked into the cell while the other two left.

"Okay, ladies, you're coming with us." One guard said, pulling out a key and unlocking the chains on Rose. The second guard did the same with Bree.

"Oh heck no!" Rose yelled, threatening to punch the guard. The guard caught her hand with ease.

"Watch it there, Rose, or you're going to hurt yourself."

Rose gasped. "How…how do you know my name?!"

"Well, I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't know my own girlfriend's name." The guard replied, taking off his disguise.

"Chase!" Rose threw her arms around her boyfriend. "I am so happy you're here!"

The second guard took off his disguise. Bree grinned. "Dustin!"

"I promised myself I was coming back to get you." Dustin said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked.

Rose frowned. "Bree and I are, but Adam isn't." She glanced over at Adam, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"He woke up earlier, but then went unconscious again." Bree stated. "He's really weak."

Dustin nodded. "We'll help him."

"But first, let's teach those criminals a lesson." Chase replied.

Rose smiled. "I love it when you talk so tough!"

"We should go now." Bree said.

"Hold it! You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh great, not this guy again." Rose remarked, seeing the leader come in.

"Thanks for barging in on our reunion." Dustin commented, rolling his eyes.

"And as payback, we'll kick your shins!" Rose yelled, holding her fist up threateningly.

The leader grinned evilly. "We'll see about that, missy." He pulled out a tranquillizer gun and pointed it at the four.

Chase scoffed. "A tranquillizer gun? Really?"

"Really! Prepare to get a face full of ground!"

"Not a chance!" A pair of lasers shot out and threw the leader into the wall.

"Ugh!" He groaned. "What the?!"

"Adam!" Everyone turned around to see he was the one who shot the lasers.

Adam smiled. "Nice to see you guys again!"

"You woke up!" Bree said happily.

"Thanks for taking that dude out. He was getting on my nerves." Rose stated.

"No problem, Rose."

"How about we finish our mission and get home?" Chase suggested.

"Yeah! I can call up some angry monkeys to attack the rest of those guys!" Adam piped in.

"Uh…I think we'll do just fine without the monkeys, Adam." Dustin said, trying not to laugh.

"Let's do it! Go Lab Rats!" Rose exclaimed, throwing her hand up in the air.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Really?" She asked. "Nothing?"

"Save your cheerleading routine for later, Rose. We got work to do." Chase replied, walking out of the cell.

"I am nothing like a cheerleader!" Rose defended, following her boyfriend.

Everyone else shook their head at the couple as they walked out.

**-Lab Rats- **

"Mission success!"

"Finally!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, seeing the five walk into the lab. "What happened?"

"Well, we went on a mission and saved the world again." Bree responded.

"What she means to say is we defeated the criminals and saved the ocean from being doused with tons of pollutants." Chase gave a more thorough explanation. Bree rolled her eyes at her brother.

"That's great!" Mr. Davenport grinned. "I think I'm going to reward myself with a little ride in the high-speed helicopter."

"Uh…about the helicopter…" Chase began. Mr. Davenport looked at Chase.

"What about the helicopter?"

Rose chuckled. "It's um…"

Adam pointed to Dustin. "It was all his fault!" He accused.

"Dustin?"

"I think I have some laundry I need to take care of. Bye!" Dustin super sped out of the lab.

"What about my helicopter?!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Do you have a back-up one stashed away for special occasions or emergencies?" Bree asked her father.

"Because you might need to kiss the other one good-bye." Rose stated.

Mr. Davenport didn't say anything. He just ran off to most likely find a back-up helicopter.

Leo walked over to the five. "So what did happen to Big D's helicopter?"

"Exploding warehouses can be very messy."

**End of Chapter Five. **

**Bree: And that my readers, concludes "Chase VS. Dustin: The Story of Two Rivals" **

**Rose: And also concludes our job of narrating! **

**Because I'm the narrator here! The true narrator! You're just the substitutes! **

**Bree: We know Stella. **

**Chase: Can we please get out of this Pit of Doom?!**

**Rose: Hmm…what do you think Bree? Should we?**

**Bree: Why not? –Throws rope down and Chase and Dustin climb up- **

**Dustin: I'm going home and washing my eyes free of all that girly stuff. **

**Rose: By doing what?**

**Dustin: Watching my favorite pony cartoon! Duh! –Super speeds off- **

**Chase: -Blank stare- **

**Bree: Okay…um…Chase?**

**Chase: -Still blank stare- **

**Rose: Is he even alive?**

**Bree: I have no idea. Oh no…**

**Rose: What?**

**Bree: He's gone into insanity mode. **

**Rose: Is there a cure?**

**Bree: Of course! Chase, how about we go home and read your favorite storybook, "How Batteries are Made"**

**Chase: -Blinks- Okay. **

**-Bree grabs Chase's hand and super speeds off- **

**Rose: Oh great, they left me!**

**Hello? Am I invisible?**

**Rose: Oh great, they left me with Stella. **

**HEY!**

**Rose: By the way, you do realize the fangirl army and minions are right behind you? They're holding pitchforks and torches and they look really mad. **

**Why?!**

**Rose: Because you ditched them in the forest. **

**I was hiding from them in the forest!**

**Rose: Eh, same thing. **

**-Turns around- HOW MANY OF THEM ARE THERE?!**

**Rose: It's the fangirl army and minion apocalypse. –Pause- Have fun with that! –Super speeds off- **

**-Stella cries out as fangirl army and minions grab her and drag her away to who knows where- **

**NO! I AM TOO PRETTY TO DIE! **

**The End…or is it? **

**Oh wait, yeah it is the end. For Stella. MUAHAHA! –Thunder and lightning- **


End file.
